Regret Message
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Rose no creía lo que veía... -N-no… - balbuceo, siguiendo con la vista la dirección del rayo que lanzaba la Condesa.-¡KANAYA! Spoilers de la upd8 10/25


Hellow gente bonita :33 ¿cuántos más lloraron con la upd8? Levanten su mano (?)

En fin, yo quería escribir algo con Rose y Kanaya, porque idk sólo quería escribir algo de ellas y esta upd8 fue perfecta para eso (?)

La canción es Regret Message de Kagamine Rin pero en fandub por nea (que ella es la Rin mexicana, amenla (?))

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, si fuera mío, Karkat no hubiera muerto, ni Kanaya, ni Dave

* * *

><p>Regret Message.<p>

_En un pequeño puerto muy lejos de la ciudad_

_Una chica muy sola se sintió_

_Pero nunca imaginó _

_Que ese océano ancestral_

_Guardaba una leyenda en él… _

Rose observaba desde el punto seguro que les había encontrado a ella y a Roxy.

Lo había visto todo. Desde la forma en que Gamzee y Terezi peleaban –creyendo que era parte de su blackrom–, la ira de Karkat al ver lo anterior, a Kanaya corriendo con intención de matar al payaso, Karkat rebasándola y él tratando de matarlo.

Karkat siendo apuñalado por el arma de Terezi y segundos después, ser lanzado a la ardiente lava de LOFAF. Kanaya enfurecida rebanando por la mitad al jodido payaso.

Rose voceo un "¡Woo-hoo!" al ver esa acción de su novia. Cosas tan insignificantes como partir a alguien a la mitad eran nada para la vampiresa y la rubia adoraba eso de ella. Casi hubiera querido estar en el meteorito esa vez que la Maryam rebano al troll llamado Eridan.

"_Lo que anhelas más, lo empergaminarás_

_Y lo embotellarás…_

_Si un día, quizás, lo liberas hacia el mar_

_Tú deseo realidad se hará…"_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Vale, que Karkat acababa de morir, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia. Ella suponía que encontrarían una forma de traer de vuelta al cangrejo, siempre se podía y si no, encontraría la forma. En esos tres años le había agarrado cariño al gruñón de Karkat.

Tan metida estaba pensando en una forma de regresar a su crustáceo amigo, que apenas si pudo procesar lo siguiente que pasaba…

-N-no… - balbuceo, siguiendo con la vista la dirección del rayo que lanzaba la Condesa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – ¡Kan-!

Fueron breves segundos los que la vampiresa estuvo bajo el veloz rayo, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para desintegrarla.

-¡KANAYA!

_Yo te imagino así_

_Siempre sólo para mí_

_Y quiero que se haga realidad aun si_

_Egoísta deba ser bajo mi reinado cruel…_

_Solo problemas causándote_

_Serás tú quien éste gran deseo oirá_

_Pues tan lejos no estás…_

_Y para que llegue muy pronto hasta ti_

_Usaré el extenso océano_

Rose recordó entonces todo. Como había sido su primera conversación y las que le siguieron. Ambas interesadas en la otra. La Lalonde jamás se había sentido así con alguna otra persona, ni siquiera con esa tonta atracción que llegó a sentir por Dave.

Los sentimientos de amor hacia Kanaya que florecieron en Rose – al parecer de la rubia – había sido la mejor cosa de todo el juego. Cuando llegaron a verse en persona finalmente, esa vez en el meteorito y todas las siguientes. Descubriendo más de la cultura troll.

Aún así, no todo eran cosas buenas. Durante la travesía había desarrollado su vicio al alcohol, adicción que la troll de virgo odiaba. Sin importar todas las peleas que su pequeño vicio causaran, Kanaya no la terminaba.

Le había costado, pero se había prometido no volver a beber. Por Dave. Por ella misma. Y por Kanaya, para no verla sufrir. Había planeado decírselo, pero ya no tendría oportunidad ¿cierto?

Todos los problemas que habían pasado por su estupidez y cuando planeaba redimirse, ya no tendría la posibilidad de hacerlo…

_Cruza el secreto mar ¡oh, botella de cristal…!_

_En ti deposito mi fe y sé_

_Que éste triste mensaje que hay en ti_

_Al horizonte llegará…_

-Que importa ya – musito, tomando impulso y saltando hacia la culpable de su sufrimiento - ¡Maldita perra!

Generalmente, Rose era del tipo de chica que piensa antes de actuar pero la furia puede controlarte y eso era justo lo que le había pasado.

Con toda la intención asesina, se lanzó contra la Condesa. Más ésta como si fuera un mosquito, simplemente le lanzo su tridente. Quedo en shock tras el impacto, pensando en lo inútil que había resultado. Y al ver como la troll preparaba nuevamente un ataque, cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor pero a la vez lo mejor.

Sí. Si muriera ahora, podría reencontrarse probablemente con Kanaya. Disculparse y vivir una eternidad en las dream bubbles.

Sonaba bien.

_Cruza el secreto mar…_

_Pequeño anhelo en mí…_

_Mis lágrimas y mi pena no pararán…_

_Si pudiera nacer para ti una vez más… _

Abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien abrazándola por la espalda. Se sorprendió al ver a Roxy y un segundo antes de que el ataque las impactara, la de ojos rosas las hizo teletransportarse.

Trato de gritar, más la herida causada por el tridente le dolió más. Casi perdía el conocimiento a causa de la perdida de sangre, así que no alcanzo a ver hacia donde Roxy la llevaba. Pero si vio el anterior campo de batalla desvanecerse de su vista.

Sonrió con amargura. _Desvanecerse._ Justo como Kanaya.

"_Lo siento mucho, Kanaya…"_

* * *

><p>No sé si me salió algo Ooc pero you know what? I don't fucking care! Yolo! Yo quería escribir algo triste y RoseMary fue la victima (aunque también quería escribir de Karkat, más tendría que meter a Gamzee y no quiero a ese puto payaso en mis fics (?))<p>

En fin, ya saben, espero que les guste uvu


End file.
